More than ever
by The Rain Hit Your Hair
Summary: Blackwater, really short. written after a burst of emotion. Read & Review please!
1. Thoughts

**A/N: I was really sad and i really do feel this way for someone, so i changed some names in a paragraph a wrote and BAM! blackwater! I know i should be working on "Chained to You" but my computer crashed so review this while i type that.! thanks! **

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight, OBVIOUSLY.**

* * *

I always could see him, everywhere. Every time I closed my eyes. I needed him to live, I would die without him. He made me happy inside. Whenever I need him he is there, next to me to give me a hug. Sometimes I held on too tight and for to long. He didn't make me feel like I was the one always at fault. He was easy to love. And today I would leave La Push because he had Renesemee and I couldn't ruin that for him. He had true love and I couldn't bear to confess my love to him because that would change everything, and after what Sam did I couldn't stand heartbreak. I needed him now more than ever, but he didn't need me.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews will make me write frequently, and better!**


	2. Letter

**

* * *

**

A/N: I decided to continue with this little short series.

* * *

"_Dear Jake,_

_I'm leaving town tonight. I know it's stupid of me to leave, because I'll end up coming back like you did, but I can't stick around and watch the lives of others while mine is wasting away. I hope to make something of myself. I hope that you will forgive me for all the stupid and bitchy things I have done to you in the past years. I don't know why I did some of those things in the first place; I just wanted attention I guess. I will miss you and Seth, he and Sue already know I'm leaving. We will still be linked in our minds in a way. I never deserved your friendship, you were always so pleasant to me, and now I'm repaying you with peace of mind. Tell the Cullen family thank you for their hospitality, for me, and sock Sam for me. If he tries to get you tell him it was from me. Goodbye._

_Love,_

_Leah"_

This is the note I left on his pillow while he was with Nessie, I watched through the window until he got home and saw the note, then I left.

**A/N: Tell me what you think via review.**


	3. Found

**A/N: This is addicting. So I thought I'd add something from Jacob's P.O.V. Thank you for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; if I did I wouldn't have to take an English final. I hear writing four national bestsellers gives you immunity from finals.**

* * *

Another night spent at the Cullen's house much to my dismay. I loved Nessie, but not romantically. No one understood that. I mean for god's sake she is a baby; I love her as if she was my baby sister. Bella thought it was different. I found myself thinking of Leah. I hadn't seen her in a while and quite frankly I missed her. She understood me. I actually liked her a lot, but she thought I loved Nessie.

I got inside the house and planned to sleep for the next eight to twelve hours. I jumped onto my bed and as I put my head onto the pillow I heard the sound of paper crumpling. I picked it up and saw an envelope with my name on it, written in Leah's neat handwriting.

"_Dear Jake,_

_I'm leaving town tonight. I know it's stupid of me to leave, because I'll end up coming back like you did, but I can't stick around and watch the lives of others while mine is wasting away. I hope to make something of myself. I hope that you will forgive me for all the stupid and bitchy things I have done to you in the past years. I don't know why I did some of those things in the first place; I just wanted attention I guess. I will miss you and Seth, he and Sue already know I'm leaving. We will still be linked in our minds in a way. I never deserved your friendship, you were always so pleasant to me, and now I'm repaying you with peace of mind. Tell the Cullen family thank you for their hospitality, for me, and sock Sam for me. If he tries to get you tell him it was from me. Goodbye._

_Love,_

_Leah"_

I read it over three times just for it to say the same thing over and over. I had to stop her I needed her now more than ever; she was the only person who understood me. She _is _the beta to my alpha, and _I love her_ I just don't know how much.

* * *

**A/N: i'm getting into this! sorry for any typos. I really love reviews, and thier reviewers. **


	4. Don't Try to Fix Me I'm Not Broken

**A/N: Finals are over! Heck Yes! I love people who review. People that don't review should review.**

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

**LPOV**

I was in Canada by the time I heard Jacob phase. I kept running as fast as I could, I was slowed down by the things tied to my back.

_Leah? _He yelled through his thoughts

_Jake, just phase back and leave me be?_ I yelled back.

_Leah please don't go! _

_Give me one good reason why I should stay._

_Seth needs you._

_Okay, give me another good reason._

_Hey! You said I only needed one reason._

_I changed my mind. _I started running faster

_Lee, if you want another reason I'll give you another reason._

_Fine, I doubt it will make me stay._

_Leah Rosemari Clearwater I love you _I stopped in my tracks.

_Jake, I know you don't mean that so just take it back._

_I mean it Leah._

_You don't Jake, you love Renesmee._

_But I only love Nessie as a sister._

_Jake, don't try to fix me, I'm not broken._

_Leah! I love you! And I would never lie to you._

_Phase._

We were already nose to nose, so we phased and put our clothes on. I looked him in the eyes. And saw he wasn't lying to me.

"Leah don't leave me! I need you, I love you." He said

"Jacob I've heard the words 'I love you' from people and, every person I heard it from betrayed me." I retorted.

"Leah, I'll never leave you. Not for Renesmee, not for Bella, and not for any other girl in the world, Leah, please come back to La push with me."

"Jacob, I-...I-..."

* * *

**A/N: Jacob loves Leah, but after all her heartbreak can Leah tell him she loves him? Find out on the next episode of "More Than Ever."**

***If you review, you get a cookie. (Figuratively, not literally)***


	5. Famous Last Words

**A/N: Here is a song for you to listen to while you read the story. The bold is Jacob's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Famous Last Words.**

* * *

**Famous Last Words  
****My Chemical Romance  
The Black Parade**

**Now, I know that I can't make you stay,  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your...**

And I know there's nothing I can say,  
To change that part.  
To change that part.  
To change...

So many bright lights that cast a shadow,  
**But can I speak?  
Well, is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete?**

**A life that's so demanding, (**Refering to Renesmee**)**  
**I get so weak.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I can't speak.  
**  
I am not afraid to keep on living.  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone.  
**Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiving.**  
Nothing you can say could stop me going home.

Can you see my eyes are shining bright?  
'Cause I'm out here on the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror.  
And I'm so weak.

**Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete?  
A love that's so demanding,  
I get weak.**

I am not afraid to keep on living.  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone.  
**Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiving.  
**Nothing you can say could stop me going home.

I am not afraid to keep on living.  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone.  
Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiving.  
Nothing you can say could stop me going home.

These bright lights are always blinding me.  
These bright lights are always blinding me.

I say

**I see you lying next to me.  
With words I thought I'd never speak.  
Awake and unafraid.  
Asleep or dead**

(I can see ,I see you lying)

'Cause I see you lying next to me.  
With words I thought I'd never speak.  
Awake and unafraid.  
Asleep or dead?

'Cause I see you lying next to me.  
With words I thought I'd never speak.  
Awake and unafraid.  
Asleep or dead?

'Cause I see you lying next to me.  
With words I thought I'd never speak.  
Awake and unafraid.  
Asleep or dead?  


I am not afraid to keep on living.  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone.  
(Or dead!)  
**Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiving.  
**Nothing you can say could stop me going home.  
(Or dead!)

I am not afraid to keep on living.  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone.  
(Or dead!)  
**Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiving.**  
Nothing you can say could stop me going home.  
(Or dead!)

I am not afraid to keep on living.  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone.  
**Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiving.**  
Nothing you can say could stop me going home


	6. All Eternity

**A/N: Okay so the new semester started and I've been swamped with work. I would rather be choreographing the most amazing dance ever, but I'll write for you guys instead, and yes this is the last installment of this story, because drabble is bugging me.**

**I don't own Twilight, you can't own a time of day!**

"Jake, I love you too." I said. That's when he kissed me. The kiss was soft, but passionate. We stood there kissing for a while before we decided to go back.

We walked back together slowly, enjoying each other's company more than the beautiful scenery around us. We found ways to touch, ever so subtly to keep connected; holding hands, his hand on my waist, arms linked, and my head in his shoulder.

When we got to the Cullen mansion, we told Bella and Edward. They weren't very happy about it but, they got over it, and we told Renesmee who was happy to finally be free of Jacob.

We went to La Push, and told everyone about our new found love. Everyone approved except Sam, who was his usual self. It was fun to kiss Jacob in front of him.

Years later we stopped phasing, my menstrual cycle came back, and I was able to have children. I got pregnant, and we got married so the child wouldn't be without both parents. Six months after the wedding our first child Hateya was born and she was beautiful. One month later I was pregnant again with David, he was a happy baby. Ten months later our second daughter Sanuye was born prematurely, we still worry about her because she is so tiny.

It is twenty years after the day we kissed, and our children are grown, all shape shifters but Sanuye. They know our story.

**A/N: The end. Sorry about its shortness, but I couldn't think of more things to say.**


End file.
